Desire: Birthday Surprises
by ibshafer
Summary: Birthdays are for surprises and Toru has more than one in store for Ryoji...


1**Title: **Desire: Birthday Surprises  
**Source:** Manga and Yaoi novel - Desire: Dangerous Feelings by Maki Kazumi (art by Yukine Honami)

**Author:** ibshafer  
**Rating: **NC-17 _(very)  
_**Character:** Toru and Ryoji  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people, they own themselves and are just nice enough to let me spin them around the page now and then.  
**Summary:** Birthdays are for surprises and Toru has more than one in store for Ryoji...

**A/N:** In spite of some uncomfortable elements, I adored this manga when I first read it. (And have kept it in my collection through various yaoi winnowing sessions.) When the novel came out, I was pleased to see not only the story I knew fleshed out, but a couple more to boot. The love story, the love scenes, in particular, are more extravagant and I found myself really feeling the emotion and the passion of it. If anyone is reading this, and interested in a little more, I have another, (also _very _naughty) story I could write. Let me know what you think. It'd be fun to write it...

**Desire:** **Birthday Surprises**

_-ibshafer_

Toru had been awake for an hour now, enjoying how the light coming through the blinds made patterns on Ryoji's golden skin. This same beautiful image had inspired Toru just a week ago to take out his sketch pad and draw the sleeping Ryoji.- the bars of light had illuminated Ryoji's perfect form, even his manhood had fallen into the pattern, laying quiescent, perpendicular to the glowing bars. Toru had wanted to touch Ryoji then, but had been afraid he'd wake him. His relationship with Ryoji was still very new and Toru didn't always know how to express it or how to make Ryoji happy, not the way Ryoji seemed to know how to make Toru happy. He hadn't really wanted to spoil that scene anyway. Ryoji's body was so beautiful and the dawn light only made it more so. Nothing seemed to inspire him more than Ryoji did. The result of that inspiration lay wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied with string beneath the bed, awaiting the perfect moment.

Today was Ryoji's birthday.

That moment would be soon.

Ryoji's parents had gone away the night before, but they would be back that evening for a family birthday dinner. They had been happy their son's friend was coming over to help him celebrate while they were away. Toru was a little embarrassed when he thought about just how they had celebrated and when he thought about what he still had planned, if he had the nerve to carry that plan out, his heart began to pound and his face grew very warm.

He was nervous and excited and ...and _hard_.

Ryoji had once complained that Toru never kissed _him, _never initiated sex with him, but they both realized that this was because Ryoji wanted Toru so often, he always started things first, before Toru had even thought of it or before Toru could even make a move.

That morning last week when he'd first awoken to find Ryoji's body painted by the dawn, he'd had two impulses - _draw him or touch him?_ In the end, he had chosen to sketch Ryoji's perfect form. If it turned out well, he could give it to Ryoji as a birthday present, but the beautiful scene had also given him an idea for _another _present.

Since he never got the chance to start things when Ryoji was awake - Ryoji always liked to say that every time he saw Toru's face, he wanted to make love to him - Toru knew this could be his chance.

It was his chance to make love to _Ryoji_.

Toru felt a spike of nervous energy poke his belly. Could he do it? Could he really make love to Ryoji? Would Ryoji even let him? Or would he just throw Toru over onto his back and take him quickly like he always did?

Still asleep, Ryoji sighed softly and smiled. Toru watched as Ryoji's member began to respond to what Ryoji was dreaming. When Ryoji whispered his name aloud, Toru smiled, but he knew he had to hurry or he would lose his chance.

Ryoji was normally a very heavy sleeper and to carry out his plan, he hoped this was the case today. If he did everything just right, Ryoji would wake from his good dream to find it come true...

Getting back into bed, Toru stretched out carefully next to Ryoji's long body. Touching his lips to Ryogi's sweet sleeping smile, he kissed him softly, with just the slightest amount of pressure, not wanting to wake Ryoji just yet. Feeling Ryoji's lips begin to part against his, he fought the impulse to settle into the deepening kiss and pulled himself away, instead planting gentle, open-mouthed kisses down the smooth column of Ryoji's neck. He felt the breath stirring in Ryoji's throat and his lips were over Ryoji's adam's apple when Ryoji moaned his name again.

Now Toru's excitement was overpowering his nervousness. (And his hard member rubbing against Ryoji's strong leg only added to that feeling.)

_Oh, how he wanted this. _

Emboldened, Toru's tongue traced the line down the center of Ryoji's well-defined chest, then circled one taut nipple, smiling as the nub hardened beneath his lips. The thrill of excitement began to wind its way throughout Toru's body, powering his normally shy fingers to touch Ryoji in ways he had never thought he could. Lips still encircling, still drawing on, Ryoji's swollen right nipple, Toru's hand drew a light line down the plain of Ryoji's abdomen, crossing his belly until it encountered Ryoji's excitement, his now fully hardened manhood, swollen and pulsing against the dense thatch that grew above it. He let the length settle into his palm, cupping it softly while he followed the path his hand had taken with more gentle kisses. Having reached his goal, Toru snuck a look upward, reassured himself Ryoji was still asleep (the bliss on Ryoji's face was quite gratifying) then turned back to his task. Drawing his tongue against the silky head, Toru spread the moisture gathered there around, tracing the outer flared edge before running down the length. Toru would like to have taken his time, his mouth watered to settle into the task, but as Ryoji's breath quickened and his hips began to shift, he sensed that Ryoji would not be asleep for much longer. He cast about, searching for the tube of lubricant he had set in the sheets a moment ago and, finding it, he squeezed a generous amount of it into his palm. Warming it between his hands for a moment, Toru slicked Ryoji's manhood gently, enjoying the shape and heat of it, testing to be sure the tension was right. Nodding once, schooling himself for what was to come next, Toru lifted himself up and over Ryoji's member, snuck another glance to Ryoji's beautiful sleeping face, then lined himself up, barely suppressing a moan of his own when the head settled into place. Slowly, eyes never leaving Ryoji's, Toru lowered himself until Ryoji's member was fully entrenched. Allowing himself a moment, Toru closed his eyes at the fullness and the pleasure, head back, a hand at his own hardness pressed tightly against his belly. He lost himself in the sensation just then and so was caught off guard when Ryoji's big, smooth hands grasped his hips and pressed him downward. With a cry of pleasure and surprise, he opened his eyes to find Ryoji smiling up at him, lust now fully awakened, as well.

"Is this my birthday present," Ryoji asked wryly, arching upward to make Toru gasp.

"Y-yes," Toru said tremulously. "Are--" another gasp, "Are you s-surprised?"

"Yes, I am." Ryoji removed one hand to run a finger down Toru's length, then cup him below. "I s-see you, _ah!_, found a way to initiate sex." He thrust again, this time harder. "I-I _like _it."

Toru was so happy to hear Ryoji say that, so happy he'd been able to make Ryoji this happy, that he threw himself against Ryoji's chest and kissed him full on the mouth. Ryoji circled his arms around Toru's back, pressing him close as he deepened the kiss, then rolled Toru over onto his back, never stopping his movements below as his did so. Toru moaned into the kiss but felt disappointment start to well in him; he had clearly lost control of their love making. This had not been the plan, though he should have know it would go this way.

"R-Ryoji!" Toru gasped, pulling himself away from Ryoji's warm lips and tongue. "I-I wanted to make love to _you_! It's my _g-gift _to you!"

Now Ryoji did stop moving. "You _are _making love to me, silly." He kissed Toru's neck, tongue lingering behind Toru's ear, making Toru shiver.

"What? I t-thought..." Toru gasped as Ryoji applied teeth to his earlobe, then resumed the movement of his hips.

"God, Toru, you are so cute, but you can be so dense sometimes..."

Toru would have been angry if his body weren't currently on fire with pleasure.

"W-what do you mean?"

Ryoji drew back to smile down into Toru's face, pausing to brush the hair from Toru's forehead and kiss him softly there. "Whether you initiate the sex or I do, when we make love, we make love to each _other_." He thrust again, this time very deeply, eyes lighting up when Toru's jaw dropped. "I love that you wanted to surprise me. I love the _way_-" another thrust "you surprised me. I love my birthday present." He bent to kiss Toru, gently at first, then with growing heat. "I love everything about you."

Toru felt the tears start to flow and, frustrated with himself for his weakness, he dragged the back of his hand angrily against the wetness.

Ryoji grabbed his hand. _"Don't!_" he cried. "Cry all you want, Toru! It's one of the things that makes you so adorable." He kissed the back of Toru's wet hand, then made Toru squirm when he licked the moisture off. "I love your _tears, _too," he murmured, eyes closed, lips still pressed against his skin. "I love everything about you, Toru, but mostly, I love that you want to make me happy."

"Ryoji?"

Hands framing Toru's face, thumbs gently stroking Toru's cheek, Ryoji bent to kiss him, so sweetly, so gently, that Toru's tears started in afresh.

"Say it," Ryoji murmured as he drew his tongue over the wetness on Toru's face. _"Say it."_

Toru was a little dazed - with pleasure, with emotion - and so he was confused by Ryoji's request.

"S-say _what, _Ryoji?"

"Say that you–" Ryoji cut himself off, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're feeling right now."

Toru felt the blood rush to his face. Embarrassed, he avoided Ryoji searching eyes, but Ryoji was patient for once and he waited.

What was he feeling?

Ryoji's hot skin? His hard body? His length buried deep within Toru?

Toru's breath was coming out in pants and he fought to control his thoughts, feeling quite sure _"your cock"_ was not the answer Ryoji was looking for. (Though under other circumstances, that answer could be quite fun to deliver...)

There was a warmth everywhere their bodies touched, pulsing through their skin, and an electric current where Ryoji's fingertips traced Toru's jawline, circled an ear. And _there _- their heartbeats synchronized - a warmth spreading, radiating from the center of his chest.

_Oh!_

So _that's _what he wanted to hear.

Surprising them both, Toru leaned up and kissed Ryoji on the lips, quickly pulling back to smile up at him.

"I'm feeling that I _l-love _you, Ryoji," Toru breathed. " That I love you very _much." _Ryoji's smile was like the sun, so bright, and Toru beamed, proud that he'd found the right answer.

"I love you, too, Toru. I love you so much, I can't imagine going a minute without wanting to do this--" and he paused to kiss Toru again, and to renew the movement of his hips, smiling when Toru gasped into his mouth. "Thank you for my present, Toru. It's exactly what I wanted."

Eyes squeezed shut, Toru cried out in pleasure, canting his hips upward and wrapping his legs around Ryoji's waist.

He wanted to tell Ryoji there was more to his present, that he had something else to give him, but right now, right now he could no longer speak. Right now he could only _feel. (And he was very close!)_

The package could wait until later.

Toru was quite certain that Ryoji would love it just as much...


End file.
